


Polish

by phoenixseths



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil, this really hurt writing it's so frickin cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's painting his nails, and he wants to try on Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is basically dt to my lovely mutuals on twitter bc they love pastelpunk as much as i do and the talk of dan wearing nail polish pushed me to do this, but we had to include phil in some way. enjoy !!

“What color should I use this time?” Dan scans his eyes over his collection of pastel colored nail polishes, trying to decide which one to use for his fingernails. It’s been two weeks since he last polished his nails a pretty teal color, and the polish was starting to chip off little by little.

“What do you like?” Phil asks, sat on Dan’s bed with his hands folded behind his head and his back against the wall. His teeth scrape slightly past his lip ring when he bites his lip, staring at Dan’s back toward him as he watches his boyfriend decide which color to use to stain his nails and is practically drowning in his oversized lilac sweater.

“I don’t know! That’s why I asked you,” Dan huffs, shaking his head as he picks up a purple bottle. He’s about to turn around when he gets an idea, and he freezes in his place. “Have you ever painted your nails, Phil?”

Phil is slightly taken aback by Dan’s question, but he answers anyway. “No, why?”

“Would you ever be open to doing it?” 

“Dan…” Phil warns the pastel boy. Phil knows that if he ever painted his nails that everyone would give him shit for it, and it could probably ruin his intimidating punk image and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want anyone talking to him. He didn’t like anyone. He only liked Dan, he only wanted Dan. He brings his hands from behind his head and places them on either side of him, pushing himself up more so he wasn’t slouching as much.

“Please? I have black polish I could paint on your nails! A bunch of punks paint their nails black!” Dan exclaims, grabbing the black nail polish and sitting himself down on his bed across from Phil.

“Well, I’m not ‘a bunch of those punks’, am I?” Phil closes his eyes and tilts his head up slightly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Please please please, Phil?” Dan pleads, taking one of Phil’s hands from his chest and uncrossing it as he brings it closer to him and squeezes it. “You’ll look good with it, I promise.”

“Why don’t you paint your nails first, and I’ll think about it?” 

“No! You always fall asleep while I paint my nails and as cute as you look when you’re sleeping, I want to do this tonight.”

“I’m not cute! Punk guys aren’t cute!” Phil protests.

“Fine, you look really hot when you sleep,” Dan admits, a blush appearing on his cheeks after he talks. “So can I please paint your nails Phil?”

Dan looks at Phil expectantly as Phil thinks about it, watching his facial expression closely. Phil wants to say no and he’s about to when he meets Dan’s eyes, his annoyed expression softening when he sees Dan’s pleading puppy eyes that he can never say no to. 

“Damn your puppy eyes.” Phil scoffs, shaking his head. “Fine.”

Dan grins in triumph and drops the bottle of polish on the bed and leans forward towards Phil, placing his hands on his shoulders as he presses his lips to Phil’s. Phil kisses back immediately and places his hands naturally on Dan’s waist, trying to deepen the kiss but Dan pulls away before he can try. Phil lets out a small frustrated sigh, but allows Dan to pull back and sit back down in front of him. 

Dan crosses his legs and scoots closer to Phil that their knees are touching, and he picks up the black bottle and twists it open the reaches out for Phil’s left hand. He balances the bottle in his right hand as he takes Phil’s thumb and he takes the brush out with his left hand, leaning his face down closer to make sure he’s being precise. Phil watches Dan and examines his face as he starts painting, concentration and eagerness on his face as he excitedly paints his boyfriend’s nails, which makes Phil more optimistic about what’s happening. It’s silent as Dan paints Phil’s nails but they’re both too engaged with each other to even hold a conversation that it’s a comfortable silence. 

Dan finishes Phil’s left hand quickly and it looks very neat and precise after, and Phil can’t help but admit that he does like it with a small smile of approval, which Dan notices when he sees Phil holding his hand out in front of him as he observes it with a smile. Dan stops painting Phil’s ring finger to watch him, a fond smile growing on his face as he’s filled with relief and happiness that Phil is actually enjoying this and that Phil is finally indulging himself in something Dan enjoys and he’s enjoying it with him.

Dan quickly finishes Phil’s other hand also and he puts the final coating on, making the polish look glossy and he lightly blows on his nails to help it dry quicker. He releases his gentle hold on Phil’s hand and Phil pulls it back, turning his hand to look at his nails and they look just as great as the left hand does. 

“What do you think?” Dan asks.

“Eh, they’re okay.” Phil shrugs, but the stupid grin on his face gives it all away that he absolutely loves them, which Dan catches on to and he grins with him, his face red hot and full of pride.

“Well, don’t touch them or do anything to mess them up for like, ten minutes.” Dan insists, then stands up to get cotton balls and nail polish remover to start on his own nails.

“Maybe I could help and paint your left hand since your right hand isn’t very.. Coordinated.” Phil suggests, a smirk appearing on his face. Dan smiles back, shrugging his shoulders at him.

“Maybe, but I don’t know if you’d be any good at painting nails.” Dan shrugs back at Phil, a giggle escaping him.

“I bet I’d be great! Just as good as you!” Phil scoffed at Dan’s comment and goes to cross his arms, stopping himself before he could mess up his nails.

Dan hums at him and nods. “Fine, I’ll let you try. Let you prove yourself and see if you can master the art of nail painting faster than I did.” 

Phil nods at Dan in approval and smiles, watching Dan do his own nails this time with the same amount of concentration as before.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
